A Moment
by LinaOso
Summary: Part of the This Time AU. Henry finds Catherine in the nursery with Celine and Bellamy. What's wrong with the children! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: Another present for all my darling readers xo

Murmuring in his sleep, Henry rolled over and threw an arm over his Queen—except she wasn't there. His arm captured nothing in its embrace but for an empty spot where his Catherine had been. Terrified as to the reasoning as to why his wife would leave, the King sprang to his feet and rushed to the door. The guards outside their suite informed the concerned husband that his lady had gone to the nursery. Eyes wide in fear, Henry ran the length of the castle to the nursery with only one thought on his mind. _The children. What was wrong with the children?!_ Upon arrival, the father to the heirs of France nearly ripped the doors off of its hinges to see his wife holding their newborn twins in her arms as she sat upon the couch before the fire. Turning her head at the intrusion, Catherine gave her beloved husband a confused look.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Her lovely face was twisted in worry for her husband.

Sighing in relief that all was well with his wife and children, the King went and sat beside his love. "I woke up and you weren't there and the guards said you went to the nursery…"

Smiling sweetly, she leant over to receive his kiss. "Your daughter was crying and woke up her brother."

"How'd you know? This is the other side of the castle."

"I'm their mother." She shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he leant his head against hers. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Take your little princess? I'm still calming your son." Offering Celine to Henry, he took her with a gentle touch.

"Hello, sweetest little heart of mine. You caused me a fright, you know?" The newest princess burbled sadly, her perfect mouth pouting. "An incredible fright, young lady, but I forgive you for making me scared. When your Mama isn't with me I don't rightly know what to do. Try not to scare your Papa, won't you?" As if understanding him, Celine nodded her blessed head. "That's my little girl. Now what's all this that you were crying about?" Waving her little arms at him, she mumbled worriedly. "Ah, I see. I understand, sweetheart, but I promise you that your Mama and I love you and your brother equally."

Grinning amusedly, his Queen feigned annoyance. "What nonsense are you exposing my daughter to?"

"Dearest Celine was crying because she thought we loved Bellamy more than her.

"Said that, did she?" Inclining her head in askance, she gave her girl a little kiss on the forehead.

With a smug smile, Henry nodded his head. "Obviously, Catherine. Don't you speak baby?"

"Apparently not as well as you, caro." Snuggling Bellamy into herself, she gave kisses to her boy.

Turning Celine in his lap to face Catherine, he took her chubby baby hands and waved them at her, voicing his daughter's thoughts. "Mama, you should listen to Papa more often. He knows what he's doing."

"I'll be sure to do that, sweetheart." Catherine answered 'Celine'.

"You best do, wouldn't want to break a promise to your daughter." Henry answered, kissing the crown of his daughter's head and tickling the bottom of Bellamy's foot.

Bellamy gurgled and squirmed at his father's touch and Catherine had to readjust him in her arms to prevent him falling. "Of course not."

"Mama? Papa?" A squeak of the door hinge as Charles and young Henry peeked in. "What are you doing in here?"

"We're just seeing to your brother and sister." Catherine answered, holding up Bellamy for the boys to see as Celine waved at her older brothers.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Bouncing her youngest son in her arms their mother answered, "Nothing really, babies just cry sometimes and need to be held."

"Can I try? I want to help." Charles said, walking further into the room.

Little Henry bounded up behind him, nearly bursting with excitement. "Me too! I want to be a good big brother, too!"

"Come here, Charles, and sit. You as well, Henry. Go sit by your Papa."

Laying Celine into Charles' arms and Bellamy into little Henry's, the four sat by the fire cooing and smiling at the littlest members of the castle.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this expansion into the This Time AU. I'll be doing oneshots and maybe a story including our little Celine Elise and Bellamy Alexandre every so often.


End file.
